


And Away We Go

by sunkissedmorning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female!Kirk, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedmorning/pseuds/sunkissedmorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prologue, which is also a post-logue, to my unlikely-to-be-finished epic girl!Jim/Spock/Bones story. In which Spock and Bones give in to absurdity and irrationality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Away We Go

It starts after Gary Mitchell breaks Jamie’s heart. She’s drunk and mad and is showing too much skin for Leonard’s taste (in public at least).

“It’s the last time I fall in love, Bones,” Jamie slurs as she pounds down another shot in some dingy local San Francisco bar. Leonard has lost count of Jamie’s drinks, which he knows is a bad sign. “I took a chance on fucking Starfleet, took a chance on leaving everything I knew in Iowa, and what do I end up getting? The same assholes I could’ve found back home.”

Jamie’s rumblings and whining over heartbreak don’t stop her from finding some young kid whose throat she can stick her tongue down. It’s almost two in the morning, and Leonard has a quiz in xenobiology on sexually transmitted diseases in the morning. He figures it’s just his luck that Jamie is yet again keeping him from scoring.

“Jamie-girl,” Leonard finally announces, “I love you. Mitchell was a piece of shit that got off on the fact he was sleeping with the hottest girl at the Academy. He didn’t deserve you. You’re better off. There’s a better guy out there for you. What do you want to be stuck with someone else when it’ll eventually be a long distance relationship anyway? You’re too hot to pout and look sad. Is that enough? Can I take you home now so I can get some sleep before my test?”

By the end of the rant, half the bar has quieted to stare at Leonard.

“So you’re done?” Jamie says looking around at the curious onlookers.

“Yes, I’m done. I don’t have anything else left, James. Your tits look great in that shirt. You’re nice and drunk. You’ve made out with a couple of locals. Is there anything else left to do but sleep this horrible day off?”

Leonard’s already out of his stool and ready to walk out the bar while waiting for Jamie’s response.

Jamie gets up after throwing enough money on the bar to cover their tab and heads toward the door. Leonard follows diligently. When they hit the muggy air of a too-early San Francisco morning, Jamie turns around and looks Leonard straight in the eye.

“You could take me home and fuck me properly like a real man.”

Leonard might have shrugged the incident off if he thought it was the whiskey talking. However, Jamie has never looked more sober. What frightens him more, though, is that she’s never looked more beautiful.

***

They are first intimate after a rather difficult mission. Back in the captain’s quarters, Spock explains to Jamie how lost he would be without her.

“I thought you were dead, Jim. I thought I would never see you again. The thought left the feeling of a gaping hole in my chest.”

“Spock,” Jamie says while stretching up to hold his face in her tiny hands, “I’m here. I’m back. I’m not leaving the ship to you that easily.”

“I do not care about the ship,” he whispers as he leans down and rests his forehead against hers.

“I know that’s not true.” Jamie has moved her hands from his face to his ears. Her thumbs are rubbing the delicate tips, causing Spock to close his eyes and give in to her ministrations.

“Jim, please. You were almost lost today. I wish to celebrate the preservation of your life.”

“How exactly do you intend on doing that, Mr. Spock?”

Spock notes the huskiness in Jim’s voice and the dilation of her pupils. Through her touch, he can feel the adrenaline and lust racing through her body.

“I plan on confirming that every inch of your body made it safely back onto the Enterprise. I plan on seeing to it that every bruise and every abrasion has been efficiently cared for. I plan on keeping you safe for the rest of the evening.”

“Show me, Spock. Show me how badly you need me here. Show me how you can’t breathe without me, how the thought of losing me would make my stoic Vulcan crumble like a mere human. Show me that you love me, Spock, please.”

“Gladly, captain.” Before he can rationalize it, Spock’s mouth is on Jamie’s.

***

The first time she gets them both in her bed, Jamie is more concerned with watching them together than her own inevitable climax.

“I want to see Spock’s long fingers inside of you, Bones. They feel good. I would know. Even better, he gets off on it, too.”

Bones has his head in her lap, and Jamie reaches over him every now and then to tweak a nipple or run a fingernail over his eager cock.

Maybe it shouldn’t be so arousing seeing the two focus their attention on each other instead of her. Jamie can’t help it, though. This is fucking hot.

Bones is all stubble and muscle aching to jump out of his skin. Spock is made of soft black hair and lean lines that are deceptively complying. They are such contrasts, not only to each other but to her. Jamie can’t choose between them, would refuse if she was forced to, and is resigned to the fact that they’re all three parts to a whole.

When Spock finally slides inside of Bones, after what seems like hours of loosening the doctor up, Jamie can’t help but wrap her arms around her once distant Vulcan while Bones writhes with his head still in Jamie’s lap. Spock’s mouth is hot, and at this angle Jamie feels like she’s fucking Bones along with him. She feels Bones’ hands reach for her, feels his long middle finger part her folds easily (God, she’s so wet) and rub that spot at the top of her vulva.

Jamie could cry at all the attention, not only on her but the circle they’ve created with each other. The heartache she’s felt from the weeks of trying to choose between Spock and Bones are worth this moment of completeness she feels with all three of them. Spock would explain, if he didn’t have his dick inside Leonard or his tongue down Jamie’s throat, that a relationship among three people is irrational and has a low probability of success. Bones might echo that he’s a doctor, not a play toy. But all Jamie wants, besides continued control of her beautiful ship, is these two men in her bed and in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livenournal December 23, 2009


End file.
